borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Best SMG for Craw?
I recently looted a Maliwan Tsunami, level 48, from the armory. (Yeah, go figure.) I was really excited, until I shot the thing and it had a crappy RoF (2.4). Also it doesn't shoot electric at all times. So, I ended up going back to my Double Anarchy for craw fights, and my Hellfire for almost everything else. In fact, I'm so disappointed with the f'ing Tsunami, I almost want to bank the damn thing or trade it for something else. So is there a decent lightning SMG that works better for Craw? Or would I be better off sticking with the Double Anarchy? I've been looking for a better Double Anarchy, but craw doesn't seem to drop them and the one I have is pretty high end. Also this game really needs more end content. Need more stuff to do then just fight craw. Double Anarchy and a fast Terrible Matador or Liquid Orion is what I use as Siren with Mercenary cmod. I rarely use my Hellfire anymore. Ogre and DA get the most use with the TM for in-your-face backup. -- MeMadeIt 09:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) For Legit craw battles, I carry the DA for craw himself (big spread is important for hitting his weak spots, especially his back before he turns around), Orion for the crawworms, hellfire for the greens and defiler or vitriolic SMG for the purples. As a siren, I use the merc mod for doing damage and the catalyst mod for quick cooldown of phasewalk. The Tsunami is neat but pretty crappy simply because bullet velocity is so low that you often miss at a distanceGamedoctor21 13:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC). You better search for http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Bitch%7CHyperion Bitch, I have one (PS3). It´s very accuracy and it have good rate of fire. Thats the gun you need! http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sinister5310%7CSinister5310 21:36, May 1, 2010 If you're looking for a shock SMG, the Fugarating Stingers are some of the best, other wise, I like the Malevolent Stingers (see a trend?), as the firerate makes it damn powerful. However, I prefer a penetrator for craw. TheKingBoar 18:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Double or Desert Anarchy. I have 86ed his purpe ass at least 100 times using my Desert Anarchy (169x4,30.3,12.5 and 82 clip) The spead is key, it allows you to hit many points at once. For a siren the back is hardest to destroy, but the eyes and the pinchers break of with no sweat. Yeah, but about those Double Anarchies: Don't they eat your ammo pretty fast to the zero-point? I dunno about (I guess not-) possible class mods for more ammo for Siren (if not, just Tediore-crap in your pocket to generate more...) or how is it? And also I've started to look for some "Regular" -weapons, not just "super-elemental-boomsticks" you'll be able to kill anything. I mean like typical (Blue/Purple) Tprgue (4 example) SMGs wich deal ONLY massive dmg... OP is not that fun after a while... Sinister5310 (talk) 08:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC)